gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 Renly Baratheon character featurette breakdown
HBO released a series of four new featurettes for the second season on March 11 2012. They are each character profiles for the second season. First up is Renly Baratheon: thumb|640px As usual I will break down the shots we see and the voiceover we hear. Mild spoilers for season 2 relating to only the footage in the featurette will be found in this post. I am going to compare the video to the books on my personal blog. Spoilers for the books relating to the footage in this video will be found there so TV only viewers should think twice before clicking through (link to follow). Shot by Shot # 0:00 Margaery telling Renly “You are a King” in his tent # 0:04 Renly reacting # 0:06 Gethin Anthony in costume “Renly has been on a bit of a journey. He’s gone from courtier to king. A king preparing for war” # 0:08 Renly walks away from Catelyn. Brienne bars Catelyn’s path and two of Renly’s guards fall in behind him. # 0:10 Renly speaking from a platform “I swear to you I will see the Lannisters answer for your husband’s murder. # 0:13 Catelyn staring forwards. Loras stands behind her with a group of Renly’s men. # 0:14 Renly speaking from a platform “When I take King’s Landing.” # 0:15 “Game of Thrones” title card appended with “Renly Baratheon” # 0:19 Anthony saying “He really does believe in himself and the kind of glorious alliance he has got around him.” # 0:21 Renly and Brienne on the clifftop # 0:23 Renly and Catelyn walking through his camp. His banner is clear in the background. His men are roasting a pig over a fire. # 0:26 Anthony saying “From Renly’s point of view he is the best man for the job and that’s what should count.” # 0:27 Behind the scenes footage of shooting Renly, Catelyn, Brienne and Loras attending the parley. Three guards and two of his banners are in the background. # 0:29 Behind the scenes footage of shooting Stannis, Davos and Melisandre attending the parley. Baratheon men with Stannis’ banner are visible behind them. Stannis says “I will give you this one night to reconsider.” # 0:31 Behind the scenes footage of the burning of the seven at Dragonstone. Stephen Dillane as Stannis pulling a flaming sword from the statue of the mother. Fire man on hand to the right of the screen. # 0:33 Anthony saying “Stannis is certainly not prepared to kneel and swear fealty to his younger brother.” # 0:35 Close-up of Stannis wearing a black outfit with a stag fastening on his chest. # 0:36 Close-up of Davos saying “You could make peace with your brother.” Cressen is seated to Davos’ left. # 0:37 Side on shot of Stannis saying “I can’t make peace with Renly while he calls himself king.” Melisandre is seated to his right. # 0:39 Anthony says “If the military side of things would hold then he would be a great king.” # 0:41 Behind the scenes footage of shooting in the interior of Renly’s tent. We see Brienne, Renly and Littlefinger. Renly is eating fruit, perhaps a peach! He says “You know I’ve got the numbers. You know I’ll march on King’s Landing.” # 0:46 The shot moves to a monitor over a camera man’s eye showing the same scene being filmed. # 0:48 Anthony says “He has got 22 families behind him and that makes him very, very confident.” # 0:50 Renly walks with Catelyn in rocky clifftop terrain, Brienne and two guards trail behind them and his banners are visible. Renly says “I have 100,000 men at my command. All the might of the Stormlands and the Reach.” # 0:54 Anthony says “He is forwarding himself as the monarch of a whole realm of kingdoms.” # 0:58 Through monitor footage of a duel being filmed. The monitor is labelled A camera Stan Savage. On screen we see the back of Renly and Margaery as tey watch a knight step under the swing of a longaxe and lift their opponent off his feet, throwing him to the ground. # 1:00 Renly looks rueful from atop the dais as Margaery looks across at him. # 1:02 Anthony saying “and for that to happen he has to marry Loras’ sister Margaery. # 1:03 Catelyn stood before Renly and Margaery on the dais. A knight with golden flowers on his surcoat just visible to the left of the screen. Renly says “May I present my wife.” # 1:05 A side on shot of the dais. Renly gestures at Margaery as he completes the introduction “Margaery of House Tyrell.” We get a better few of the guard to his left and his banners streaming in the wind behind him. # 1:06 A through monitor shot showing two angels of this introduction being filmed simultaneously – the side-on shot and a closeup. # 1:08 Natalie Dormer in costume as Margaery Tyrell saying “She agreed to marry her brother’s lover because she sees the bigger picture.” # 1:10 Behind the scenes footage of a night-time exterior dolly shot of Margaery walking with Littlefinger being filmed. # 1:13 Through monitor shot of Littlefinger saying “Your marriage is quite interesting. Not only to me but to the realm.” He is wearing a red cloak pinned in place by his mocking bird broach. # 1:17 Margaery talking to Littlefinger just outside a tent. She tells him “My husband is my King and my King is my husband.” # 1:23 Dormer in voiceover “Margaery has a genuine faith and belief that an alliance between...” # 1:23 We see behind the scenes footage of Margaery turning away from Littlefinger. Same costume and same night-time exterior campsite setting. # 1:24 Behind the scenes footage of filming Renly and Margaery clapping from their dais. # 1:27 Dormer completing her assessment to camera “...The Baratheon household and the Tyrell household is for the better of Westeros” # 1:28 A closeup of Margaery in her outfit from the tournament. # 1:30 Finn Jones in costume as Loras Tyrell saying “The Tyrell’s have a lot of money and the Baratheon have the name and the power.” # 1:33 Behind the scenes footage of shooting on the tourney ground of the campsite. Catelyn is before the dais and Brienne is watching her. The crowd are shouting. The camera pans up to show a tattered pennant flying Renly’s golden stag on green. # 1:36 Through monitor footage of Loras standing with the crowd cheering behind him. The banners are again visible. This time it is the B camera monitor. # 1:38 Jones saying “So when you put those two together they are almost like an unbeatable force.” # 1:39 Margaery taking her seat on the dais. # 1:39 Anthony in voiceover saying “We see Margaery Tyrell’s entry into this political world...” # 1:41 A side shot of Margaery as she sits next to Renly on the dais. # 1:42 Anthony continues to camera “...and she is very confident within it. She seems very practical about what needs to happen and that’s of use to Renly.” # 1:45 Through monitor footage of Littlefinger and Margaery on their nighttime walk. The camera pans from one monitor screen to another. Littlefinger says “I did notice your brother entering his Grace’s tent just now.” Margaery replies “the place of a king’s guard is by the King’s side.” # 1:55 Anthony saying to camera “She is prepared to do what it takes to make this political marriage work.” # 1:58 Behind the scenes footage of shooting. Margaery cheers and claps, standing from her chair. It appears she and Renly have swapped sides on the dais. # 2:00 Dormer says “They make a very interesting trinity.” # 2:02 Renly in his tent, lit by candles wearing a simple undershirt. Margaery approaches from behind him. Several layers of her tourney outfit have been removed leaving her in just the deep cut gown. In voiceover Dormer says “But the love affair is obviously not between Renly and Margaery...” # 2:04 Renly straddles Loras and undresses hastily. # 2:07 Dormer concludes to camera “...the love affair is Loras and Renly.” # 2:08 A panning shot of Margaery in Renly’s tent at night, bare shouldered saying “There is no need for us to play games. Save your lies for court, you’re going to need a lot of them.” # 2:13 A closeup of Renly before the elaborate wooden screen in his tent. # 2:15 Anthony says “It is important to him that he takes on the responsibility of being a king. # 2:17 A closeup of Renly atop the dais unable to suppress a laugh. # 2:19 Anthony says “He sees it as an opportunity to get the kingdom where it needs to be.” # 2:20 Anthony posing in costume as Renly atop the cliffs. # 2:24 A title card reads “Game of Thrones April 1 HBO.COM/GAMEOFTHRONES. Category:Blog posts